


If you don't like my teasing so much, then why are you moaning?

by kolesik123



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Egobang - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Game Grumps - Freeform, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I have grammarly, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Not So Grump, Oh My God, One Shot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, grump - Freeform, mentioned suzy berhow - Freeform, oh fuck, snuggle, well kinda not beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolesik123/pseuds/kolesik123
Summary: Hey guys, apologies for not posting in a while. I know I say that a lot but I can't help when anxiety hits. Anyhow, enjoy <3





	If you don't like my teasing so much, then why are you moaning?

If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning? \- Dialog Prompt

Arin Hanson x Danny Avidan

 

Dan couldn’t recall how they ended up like this. Face flushed with color due to forced eye contact. Eyes full of lust and silent desperation from the man above him; currently making his wrists all tingly from the pressure. Oh, there’s one more thing to add.. The aforementioned man is Dan’s best friend, Arin Hanson.

Danny felt entire fields of goosebumps tickle his skin under Arin’s intense stare. Arin ground his hips against Dan’s, meanwhile, sporting the nastiest grin on his face. 

“Mmm~”

Dan’s hips stuttered a bit, expecting more. Surely that wasn’t it, but nothing else was delivered. He peeked an eye open, only growing more ashamed as he, yet again, locked eyes with his new lover. Arin still grinning, still teasing.

“W-What are yo-you doing?..”

The younger chuckled, leaning down and nipping his way up the older’s oh so sensitive neck to his ear. Until Arin reached his reddened ear, Dan was keening; releasing moans so obscene, it’d make an AV actor blush.

“Messing with you..Who knows? This could be a one time thing.”

Arin leaned back up, gyrating his hips in an elongated movement, then ceasing altogether. Making Dan look at him, sucking his bottom lip in beautifully before he continued.

“If so, I wanna drag this out as long as possible.”

Dan whined, fucking  _ whined _ , “Ar-Arin..Please-ah~..Please stop..I-I don’t like it!”

Arin yanked Dan’s hips upward to meet his own, kneeling position. Forcing Dan’s legs open, just to tease him so more. Rubbing his dick, heatedly, against Dan’s backside.

“Heh..If you hate it so much, why are you moaning?”

Dan gasped, eyes closed as he tried desperately to rock his hips. To no avail however, as the main grump squeezed the subordinate grump’s hips. Rubbing his thumb soothingly along the skin. Before Dan could protest, Arin rocked his hips roughly against Dan’s own. Making the whole situation so much worse. 

“Well well, I think I have an exhibitionist in my presence.” 

Arin chuckled after hearing a sltry noise escape deep within his coworker’s throat. Dan then gripped Arin’s wrist like a vice, eyes sporting tears and breath coming in heaving gasps.

“Pl-Please, Arin. If you do anything else..I-I’ll..I’ll-!”

Arin’s eyes went wide with captivation, only spurring his actions on ten fold. Within a few long and rough thrusts, Dan was gripping onto Arin’s wrist still, and the bedsheets as well. Tongue hanging out of his mouth as he seized, coming what seemed like a fountain. 

Arin began ceasing his own movements, not sure what to do, not really sure what his best friend is into. Dan could see his trepidation, this being the first time they’ve done anything together. Dan could also see how much his best friend wanted release. This switched his mindset to a more dominant, Danny Sexbang one; smirking as he now had the reigns. Before Arin could so much as quirk and eyebrow, he was in the exact position Dan was in not 10 seconds go.

“Oh Arin, such a dirty little fuck, aren’t you? I wanna hear your sweet voice, calling my name.”

Arin just whimpered, feeling just as embarrassed as Dan was, but now understanding why he was so turned on. Is, turned on..

“F-Fuck Dan..Ju-Just-”

“Oh, you want me to help you, big cat?~”

Arin couldn’t even breathe let alone form words, so he settled on nodding rather quickly. Pushing his ass into Dan’s rock hard erection, Arin gasped and looked back, “Yo-You’re hard, already?”

“Mmm, you sound surprised by it.”

Arin wiggled his rump, ushering Dan to start stroking him and he obliged. Making The younger groan like he just got the wind knocked out of him.

“Well, I mean..I’m not self conscious or uh..hnn~ Fu-Fuck, Dan!”

Dan only sped up his hand as he brushed some stray curls out of his eyesight. Still listening a intently as ever.

“I-well, I just can’t believe you want to do this sort of thing with me..I mean, we’re best friends, yeah. But you didn’t even ask about Suzie.”

Just then, Dan’s face went stark white as he realized his mistake. Before he had too long to worry Arin grabbed his hand, placing the older’s fingers around his dick once more. 

“Don’t worry, we’re poly..Besides, she gave me the ok months ago..”

Dan gasped slightly, hand re-tightening around the heated cock of his friend. His smirk returning before he landed a rough and passionate kiss to Arin’s lips. Messy and wet and really everything Arin loved. Dan leaned away, breathing heavy again and laughing, the same goofy and downright adorable laugh that made Arin question his sexuality those few months ago.

“Well then, I take it that’s the reason you started fucking me through our clothes, then?”

Arin whined, growing red as Dan continued. His laugh only growing as he pushed his way to his best friend’s heart.

“Does someone have something they wanna admit?”

Arin huffed, beginning to grind their hips together again, if only to shut him up for now until both of them are spent. Dan mewls and girates his hips against Arin’s with full force. And by some miracle by the good lord himself, they’re coming at the same time. Moaning each other’s names and panting their way to riding out probably the best orgasm in Dan’s entire life.

“Boy”, Arin states, “I sure hope confessing the rest of this won’t lead to any more sexy shit..This was fun and all but i’m dog tired..”

All Dan can do at this point is lave kisses all over Arin’s face, giggling as the night only just began..


End file.
